


Reborn's Teaching Strategy

by Kitcat1925



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Animated GIFs, Dame Tsunayoshi, Fanart, Inspired by GIFs, Reborn teaching techniques, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, Triple Baka inspired, spartan Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925
Summary: Kinda recent art/gif I created inspired by the Triple Baka vocaloid music video. The Reborn in the gif is relatively tame compared to what he would actually use on Tsuna.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Reborn's Teaching Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to learn how to animate so I used a scene from the music video as a base and just re-skinned them. It was actually kinda difficult cuz the base was for females instead of males. There's some errors but it's better than my previous attempts.


End file.
